Goods to be sorted may have various sizes, mixtures, weights, shapes, etc. Conventional sorters may utilize features that have low through-puts, utilize many moving parts, and thus may have a high cost of ownership (e.g., capital, maintenance, deployment time, and operating cost). A high performance sorter operating at lower cost may be utilized or an existing sorter may be retro-fitted to increase performance.